


Dirty Laundry

by stars28



Series: Fili/Sigrid AU's [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili is a human disaster, First Meetings, Gen, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Fili is the human disaster that managed to flood the laundry room. Sigrid is the nurse who really needs to do her washing. She finds Fili standing six inches in water.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: “I accidently flooded the laundry room and you really need to do laundry.”

_“I don't care about what you did_  
 _Only care about what we do_  
 _Dirty laundry looks good on you…”_  
**\- Dirty Laundry, All Time Low.**

Sigrid yawned as she exited her apartment and began descending the stairs to the laundry room. The sun was on the rise, sending golden rays through the old glass windows that lined the stairs of her apartment building, and she was tired. She’d just come off a long and tough ten hour long night shift. She would be glad to go back to sleep. But first, she had do her laundry. There was no way she letting her stained scrubs in her apartment for any longer than needed. She hitched her basket of washing higher on her hip.

She opened the door to the laundry room. Water rushed out.

“What the hell…” Sigrid said, looking down in confusion, even as her slippers began to soak up the water.

“Shit.”

She looked back up and found a blonde man clad only in a pair of black boxers. Her eyes drifted down completely by accident and then focused back on the man’s eyes.

“What did you do?” She asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

“I – _what?_ Why do you think I did this?” The man spluttered, gesturing around them.

“Because you’re the only one in here?”

“Oh right.”

Sigrid laughed, this guy was a human disaster. But that didn’t change the fact that she really needed to wash her scrubs.

“Which one did you use?” She wanted to know, “And consequently break?”

He pointed sheepishly at the washing machine at the opposite end of the room. Which made sense, seeing as it was gushing water onto the tiled floor.

“And why are you,” She said, gesturing to all of him after placing her basket on the nearest available washing machine, “Only wearing boxers?”

He scratched the back of his head, “I may have neglected to do my washing for the past, like three weeks and these were the only clean things I had left.”

“My God, you really _are_ a human disaster.” She said.

“ _Hey!_ I…would resent that, but seeing as all I’m wearing is a pair of boxers, maybe you’re right.”

“You see.”

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Sigrid. I live in apartment 17, up on fourth floor.” She held her hand out for him to shake.

“Fili, floor 2, apartment 8. I share it with my brother Kili.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sigrid said, shaking his hand briefly before letting it go, “Is your brother as hopeless as you?”

Fili hummed, “Most of the time no, but then when it gets close to a uni deadline, he ends up in a similar situation to me.” He tapped his chin with a finger thoughtfully, “Except he’s got his girlfriend, Tauriel, to look after him.”

“And you haven’t?”

“No – unless you’re offering?”

Sigrid blushed, “What? _No!_ I’m not. No. Not happening.”

Fili raised his eyebrows, gesturing down to his bare chest, “Not even considering this?”

“No!”

“Pity.”

“I’m going to put my washing on and go…” Sigrid said, opening the nearest washing machine and beginning to load it.

“Ok! Sure!” Fili said, “I should probably go and tell maintenance about…” He kicked the water, “This.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.”

He exited the room, leaving Sigrid to sort her washing out. Once it was on and definitely _not_ leaking, she headed back up to her apartment. She needed sleep, especially after the shift she’d had. She could feel the tiredness settling into her brain and her body.

* * *

When Sigrid woke up, she was feeling better. More alert but sort of unwilling to move out of her cosy, double bed. But then she remembered that she had washing in and that it would probably be done by now. That didn’t mean she had to get properly dressed though, she could get away with putting her white, fluffy dressing gown on.

Dressing gown on and feeling more awake than when she first woke up, Sigrid opened her door into the corridor. Her slipper-clad bumped into something in front of her door. She looked down. It was her scrubs, dried and folded, in her basket. There was a note standing on top of her washing. She bent down and brought the basket inside, setting in on the sofa.

Sigrid sat down and read the note.

_“Sigrid:_   
_I’d like to meet up with you again. Preferably without me only wearing boxers and without a washing leaking. I dried and folded your scrubs for you, didn’t want to wake you up, so I just left them outside your door – which isn’t creepy by the way, you told me where you live and I told you where I live, so we’re even._   
_I can’t promise not to be a human disaster._   
_\- Fili.”_

Sigrid smiled wildly; maybe she would take Fili up on his offer. Not this week as she had a full week of night shifts ahead of her. But maybe next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, it’s 3AM and I’ve just finished this. Not because it took me long to write, but because I’ve wrote this whilst watching ‘The Amazing Spider-Man 1 & 2’.


End file.
